The One You First Loved
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Before he lost his sight, Iggy and Max loved each other. Fang was jealous. Then Iggy left for a week to be experimented on. In that one week, everything changed. Miggy. Fax. Niggy. A little Mylan.


**Me: So this is sweet Miggy fluff in the beginning...**

**Iggy: Eww...**

**Me: And some Niggy fluff at the end. It's all Iggy's POV.**

**Iggy: But...but...but...**

**Me: Spit it out!**

**Iggy: But...IT'S NOT TRUE!**

**Me: And?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. I'm not an old man!**

I lay in my cage, shivering. It was cold, and I wrapped my wings around myself. I still had goosebumps all over my arms. Max smiled at me from her dog crate next to me. Fang and Nudge were asleep, but Max insisted on keeping watch. She would be a good leader someday. Of what, I wasn't sure. But she would be good.

"You cold?" she whispered.

"Just a little," I whispered back. We were careful not to raise our voices too high for fear a whitecoat would hear us.

"I wish I could help warm you up," she replied wistfully. I smiled wryly.

"I wish you could too. Are you cold?" Max shook her head, but an involuntary shiver wracked her body and denied her words. "Max, can you reach my blanket?" I asked. She shook her head. I picked it up and held it out towards her. I knew that she could get it now. "Take it."

"What?" Max exclaimed. "No, Iggy! You'll freeze!"

I smiled, a sad smile, but a smile none the less. "I'll get used to it. You take the blanket." Max's shaking arm reached out of her crate and grabbed the blanket. I smiled, but a sudden gust of wind nearly blew me over. My thin arms were crossed over my chest. My wings were wrapped around me as best as I could make them.

"Are you sure about this?" Max asked. She still held the blanket in her hand. I nodded and she wrapped it around herself along with her own blanket. I smiled. Fang and Nudge were completely unaware of what was going on between the two of us, and I liked it that way. Max was mine. Fang didn't seem to understand that. Maybe he and Nudge could be together, but I would always have Max. Fang was very cold and unfeeling. He wouldn't be a good boyfriend for Max.

Then I heard it. The noise that changed my entire life. The slamming open of a door. Max and I both turned on instinct. A whitecoat was marching in with more whitecoats behind him and two Erasers. They had a cart to get an experiment. I expected them to pass me, as they normally did. But in front of our cages, they stopped. The Erasers reached for my cage. I watched them with terrified eyes. Max's eyes were wide.

"No!" she screamed when my cage was picked up. "You can't take him!" Her expression was one of pure terror.

"I'll come back, Max!" I said to her, my arm reaching out to grab hers. Her hand clamped mine as I was placed on the cart. Her chocolate eyes bored into my soul.

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered in a choked voice. But she didn't let go of my hand. The whitecoats pulled on the cart, but they couldn't break her hold. An Eraser came. I held my breath, expecting pain. I wasn't wrong. A shot of pain burst up my arm and I screamed. Max watched me with terrified eyes, her hand no longer in mine. I reached for it, but it was too far away. Knowing this might be the last time I ever saw her, I drank in her features. Her darkish hair was framing her face and her eyes were alight with terror. Next to her crate was Fang's. He sat in his crate, looking at me as I was taken away. I wanted to scream at him. Why wasn't he doing anything? Did he not care about me at all? Beside him was Nudge. She was too young to really understand what was happening, but she knew I was going away. She was screaming and crying as her little hands tried to grab me.

"MAX!" I screamed. I heard her reply, but we were getting farther away. "I LOVE YOU!" I screeched.

I could have sworn I heard her reply "I LOVE YOU TOO."

"Aw..." whispered the Eraser next to me. "How sweet. The little freaks are in love." Another burst of pain erupted on my arm, this time closer to my wrist. I pulled it away from him and cradled it close to my chest. He grinned evilly. "Don't expect it to last," he whispered next to my ear. Doors slammed open in front of me, and I looked up in fear.

We were in the operating room. The one we all feared. The one every experiment know to stay away from. The whitecoats strapped me to the table. Jeb entered and saw that it was me on the table. "No, you idiots!" he hissed. "You can't do this on him! Go get another experiment! One less valuable!"

"No, Batchelder. This is the one we're using. Anyway, what use is he?"

The words had a profound effect on me. Jeb was trying to save me. He thought I was important. But it seemed like he was the only one.

"Get someone else!" Jeb demanded. The whitecoats looked like they were going to agree with him soon.

I had a choice. I could let some other experiment get whatever was going to happen to me and be fine myself, or I could let myself be experimented on. I don't think I could live with the guilt if some other experiment was killed or hurt because I didn't say anything. So I would sacrifice myself. "No," I said firmly. The whitecoats and Jeb stared at me.

"What?" one of them asked. Jeb's jaw was hanging.

"Don't get another experiment to do this on. If you have to do it, do it on me."

"Iggy, are you sure?" Jeb asked.

"If you aren't going to help, Batchelder, go. The freak wants us to do this to him. It would be mean not to grant his dying wish." My body went cold, but I didn't change my mind. The whitecoats continued to strap me to the table. The experiment began and my screams ripped through the air. My last thought before passing out was _I will always love you, Max._

* * *

The experiment was supposed to give me night vision. It was supposed to make me special. But it didn't work. Now I was blind forever. I would never see Max, Fang, or Nudge again. I never saw Gazzy or Angel's faces.

When I got back to our crates about a week later, everyone was surprised I was alive. They had all presumed I was dead. I had a bandage around my eyes. I remember Nudge instantly throwing her little arms around me. Max had came over and hugged me too. "I'm glad you're alright," she had whispered.

Then Fang had come over. "She's mine now. Don't try to get her back," he had hissed in my ear. Then Nudge hugged me again. She grabbed my leg and refused to let go until the whitecoats pried her off. The crates were changed. I had Nudge next to me. On the other side of her was Max, then Fang.

A month later, the bandage was taken off and I still couldn't see. I was completely depressed. I lost Max. I lost my sight. Fang was being a complete jerk to me. Gazzy came, a little baby. He was thrust in my crate. Nudge was about four and the rest of us were around seven. I had no idea how to take care of a baby, but I did my best. Nudge helped a lot. She doted on me. I cared for her as a sister. I still loved Max, but I loved Nudge too.

Gazzy grew and was given his own crate on the other side of me. We became friends. When I was about ten, Jeb broke us out of the School. I almost gave us away by crashing into an empty crate in the middle of the aisle. After that, Jeb carried me. I wasn't used to walking while blind, but I would rather have tried than be carried. A seven year old Nudge walked next to Jeb, her hand in mine. Angel, at that time two, was carried in Max's arms. We were brought to the house in the mountains. I stayed in my room. I never talked to Max. Fang never spoke at all. Gazzy and I learned how to make bombs, and I got a fiendish glee from hearing things explode. I imagined that it was Fang that was blowing up.

Nudge also was able to get me out of my shell. The two of us flew around in the mountains. She would describe the scenery to me as we soared over caves and peaks. I got gradually better at flying due to her lessons.

Angel cared most for Max, but she seemed to understand that I was perpetually sad. She would do silly things in attempts to make me smile. But I never volunteered for anything any more. I had volunteered for the experiment and lost everything. Jeb knew, but he never told anyone.

Max...Max and I didn't talk much. She was always with _her_ Fang. In an effort to make her jealous, I hung out with Nudge more often and grew to love her the way I had loved Max so many years before. I gradually began to talk more with Max, but I still didn't like to be alone with her. _Ever_.

Fang I avoided at all costs. I always thought he was the one out of all of us that could be trusted the least. He hated me all over a girl. He wanted me to be taken away. He didn't care if I died. I hated him. I couldn't help it.

Then Jeb left. We all thought he was dead, but no one said anything. I remembered how he tried to save me when I was going to be experimented on, and I cried where no one could see me.

We were all fine after Jeb left us. That is, until Angel was taken. Then our lives were turned over, mostly mine. I couldn't see, which made moving around harder for me than for anyone, although I would never admit it. Whenever we went to a new place, I was completely lost. I stayed with Nudge or Gazzy most of the time. They would guide me. Max, not so much, even though she was the leader. She and Fang were always together. When they got together and would kiss each other, I pretended to find it amusing when in reality, I found it sickening. Fang wasn't good enough for Max. He didn't deserve her. He wasn't trustworthy.

I always knew he would leave. He wouldn't actually stay with us. Not even Max would make him stay. The letter? It was complete crap. He just was a jerk, that's all. And I hated him for it.

Max's attitude after he left broke my heart, but I was with Nudge now. Dylan tried to comfort her. Dyl and I were friends, and I gave him advice to help with Max. He truly loved her and I accepted that. I loved her too, but I had Nudge and I was with her now. I wouldn't leave her for all the money in the world. But Nudge wasn't Max. There was no one like her in the entire world. No one like the one you first loved.

**Me: Aww...**

**Iggy: Eww...**

**Me: *hits with belt***

**Iggy: OW!**


End file.
